Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to enclosures for splicing cables (e.g., optical fiber, wire, etc.) and specifically to enclosures for splicing cables for distribution inside a structure.
When installing a fiber optic cable in a structure, a trunk line cable feeds into the structure and must be spliced to individual fiber optic cables running throughout the structure. A splice tray is used to couple the trunk line to the individual fiber optic cables: the fiber optic trunk coupled to one portion of the splice tray, and the individual fiber optic cables couple to another portion of the splice tray.
The splice tray is usually contained in an enclosure that protects the splice tray and ends of the trunk line and the individual cables from dust, moisture, etc. Such enclosures further include cable adaptor plates, a bulkhead, a splice tray holder, cable management hardware such as cable tie downs, etc.